Rebirth
by PuellaLaeta
Summary: The next generation starts their journeys, but the Winx never expected such adversity to strike their children. Struggles to find powers, unexpected transfers, stepping out from their parents' shadows, bonds to mend, family drama, romance, and oh yeah, some crazy group of exiles hell bent on reviving a beast capable of ravaging the magical dimension and bringing about a new order.


Chapter 1: A New Beginning Ahead

**The Kingdom of Solaria:**

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" a perky and, to the recipient of this greeting, rather annoying voice sang, pulling the pastel colored covers off a coffee haired teen who was attempting to escape the day ahead of her by sleeping through it—an effort that was, unfortunately, in vain.

The girl groaned, stuffed her face into her pillow and mumbled sleepily. "Just five more minutes, Mom…"

"Nope!" Stella, her mother, stated simply and snatched the pillow from underneath her daughter's head. "You can't be late for your first day of school, Lumina. You're a legacy at Alfea, and I'm sure Ari and the others will want to see your lovely face as soon as possible." To further the teen's pain, Stella ripped open the green curtains enclosing the room in a comfortable darkness and released a wave of warm and extremely bright sunlight.

The Princess of Solaria grumbled darkly under her breath but sluggishly rolled out of her canopy bed and complied with her mother's wishes—the brunette would rather not have an impromptu wake up call from the royal Calvary (again).

"I don't even think the others will be coming early," Lumina complained, once she was dressed and her hair was pulled into its usual French braid. "I mean, seriously Mom…how many people, besides you, are up at the crack of dawn?" As if to prove a point, the brunette rubbed the noticeably dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Your father," Stella sniffed indignantly, "and…don't make this about me. What you plan on wearing is just…not what—"

"A princess should be wearing," Lumina finished with an eye roll. Stella crossed her arms, but Lumina could only sigh as the explanation she had been giving since the seventh grade slipped past her lips. "But, I'm not like you Mom. I don't want to wear flashy clothes with designer labels. I'm comfortable in these clothes." Lumina was like her mother in the regard that both could pull off just about any style, but unlike her vivacious parent, Lumina couldn't stomach wearing half of the clothes her mother deemed as fashionable. The brunette was more than comfortable in her usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt.

The Queen of Solaria was usually more adamant about her daughter's appearance, but given the fact that she didn't want to leave on a bitter note, the blonde woman relented and smiled resignedly at her daughter. "You know, I'm not going to even fight with you today. You're going off to school, and I won't be able to help you become the fashionista I know that you are…" Stella sighed dramatically and false tears rimmed her caramel irises.

"Fine. I'll wear the dress…" Lumina muttered, swiping the pink fabric from the back of her desk chair.

Stella beamed and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Thanks sweetie! I knew you would make the right choice."

"Yeah, yeah…" Lumina then went into her bathroom and changed into the knee-length halter dress her mother had picked out. Brandon, her father, peered his head around the door.

"You ready yet, princess?"

"Almost, Daddy," Lumina called back as she snapped her signature charm bracelet onto her tanned wrist. There were seven astral charms dangling from the silver bracelet, and Lumina's hazel eyes followed their movement momentarily before smiling in satisfaction and going to greet her father.

Brandon smiled, holding his only child at arms-length. "You look beautiful, baby girl." Lumina's cheeks glowed, almost matching the hue of pink of her walls.

"Thanks, Daddy," she whispered and pressed a tender kiss onto his cheek.

"You know that the other girls will help you if you're lost," Brandon said, his voice suddenly serious. "So, don't think you can't ask anyone for help."

"I know."

"And you know we're only a phone call away if you—"

"Honey," Stella interrupted gently, "I know you don't want her to leave, but if we don't go now, she'll be late."

Brandon sighed but nodded. "Your mother's right. We should probably get going. Do you have everything you'll need?" Lumina gestured to the well stuffed suitcases sitting on her bed. Brandon picked two of the heavier ones up. "Lumi?"

The princess padded across the carpet and grabbed the remaining luggage, prompting her mother to expand her Solarian ring into its fully elongated form as a staff. "Here we go!" Stella exclaimed before a blinding wave of light swallowed their forms and transported them to the famous boarding school for fairies.

**The Joint Kingdom of Sparks and Eraklyon:**

"…Do I really have to go to Alfea? I really liked my old school on Sparks and—"

"Arianna," the red headed queen chided gently, "we've already had this discussion before. You're going to Alfea to find your powers and that's that." Bloom plucked another piece of French toast onto her plate and started to slice it into smaller pieces. The light from the chandelier above them cast shards of uneven light onto the dining table, and the perfume of the feast spread out on the table was almost intoxicating to those sitting.

Arianna protested. "But what if I don't have any powers? Dad doesn't so maybe it's just a genetic fluke…like the magic gene just passed over me somehow since it already gave Bridgette her powers, and she was ten when she found hers."

"Yes," her father, Sky, agreed quietly as he lifted his eyes from the newspaper, "but it wasn't until your mother was sixteen that she discovered hers. You could just be a late bloomer."

Arianna huffed, scooping a spoonful of cinnamon flavored cereal into her mouth. Her parents could be so unreasonable sometimes. So what if she wasn't her mother's clone? She may have inherited her mother's looks, but Arianna was far from being her mother's twin. Her mother was hot tempered. Ari was reserved. Arianna had no interest in magic. Her mother was hell bent on her finding her powers and turning her into the next wielder of the Dragon Fire.

"Or you could just let Bridgette be the one with powers and let me go back to my own school," Arianna suggested with a bitter twinge lacing her voice. A few of the servants exchanged weary glances as they quietly refilled the royal family's glasses.

"This isn't about you sister," Bloom explained softly, "Ari…I know you're not interested in becoming a fairy, but I need you to give this one last try. If you don't find your powers this year, we'll let you go back to your old school."

Arianna's crystalline eyes met her mother's sapphire orbs. "Promise?"

"I promise, and if you want, I can even have the royal adviser draw up a contract for us." Bloom drew out her cell phone, her fingers hovering over the keypad.

Sky chuckled at the idea but sipped at his coffee with a bemused smile. His older son, Vincent, descended the stairs leisurely and seized a muffin from the basket in the middle of the table, watching his mother and younger sister with the same amusement.

"I'll take you at your word," Arianna said, finally allowing a smile to blossom across her lips. Her attention was then diverted to male red head sitting at the other end of the oak dining table. "Vince, you're up? I thought I wouldn't see you until five minutes before we had to leave."

Vince bit into his muffin and stuck his chin out. "I can be responsible, Ari."

"Really?" Arianna faked shock. "I didn't think that was possible."

Vince grunted but didn't have a chance to reply before Bridgette came down the steps. The blonde haired teen kissed both her parents on the cheek and plucked a blueberry pancake with the fork set neatly beside her plate.

Bloom grinned at the sight of all her children gathered together. "I can't believe it. All of my babies are leaving, and Bridgette, you'll be a senior this year!"

"I know," Bridgette gushed, "I'm so excited! And Ari, you'll just love it at Alfea! Everyone is so nice and the Red Fountain boys—" Sky arched an eyebrow. "are totally not worth paying any attention to."

Bloom snorted. "We'll see how long that lasts…" Arianna almost choked on her cereal as she tried to stifle her laugh.

"Maybe, I'll even hitch a ride with a local delinquent while I'm there," Arianna teased, "With all that freedom, you never know."

"Unless I beat the living daylights out of the guy first," Vince smirked and made a fist.

Arianna scowled and threw a grape at her brother. "Vince! I'm not a—"

"I think we're late…" Sky mumbled, moving his blue eyes to his watch whose hands were in a place that they shouldn't be.

"What!?" Both Bloom and Bridgette shot up and frantically started towards the door. Arianna, Vince and Sky followed at a lazier pace.

**Linphea:**

The fairy of nature watched wearily as he two children prepared for their schooling endeavors. It felt strange for both of her children to be gone. Sure, Noah had been at military school for the past year and a half, but Thia had yet to leave the nest, making the sweet-tempered and usually placid woman wring her hands anxiously.

"They'll be fine," Helia soothed bruising a strand of caramel hair from his wife's face, "Thia will make new friends and Noah will…hopefully mellow out a little more while he's at Red Fountain. Everything will be fine."

Flora still fussed. "But…what if they need us?"

"Then, we'll be there, but Flora, you can't coddle them forever. Noah's almost seventeen and Thia's already fifteen." Helia smiled when he caught sight of his dark haired daughter and fair haired son. Those two would have plenty of adventures, he was sure of it.

"Can we get this over with already?" Noah yawned, slinging his overly stuffed duffel bag over his shoulder as he walked into miniature arboretum that was their home. With his gothic attire, Noah did not fit in at all with his green filled environment that seemed oddly aware of this as a stray Venus Fly Trap tried snapping at the teen. Noah sneered but resisted slicing the plant's carnivorous head off with the knife tucked in his jacket pocket lest he incur the wrath of his flower obsessed mother.

Thia murmured to her brother quietly as she came up beside him. "You shouldn't be so brash all the time. It's going to get you in trouble…"

"Whatever, like I even want to go to this stupid dump anyway…School for heroes? More like the school for wussy chumps…"

"You're great-grandfather was headmaster of that 'dump' and I attended it as well, Noah." Helia knew it was fruitless to make his son see the light, but all the same, he was determined to receive a certain level of respect from his rebellious child.

Flora sighed and put herself between the two males in an attempt to quell their anger. "Please try to behave, Noah" Flora said, "I really don't want a call from Codatorta the first week you're there."

Noah gave a snide reply that both of his parents ignored.

Thia then chirped up, pulling out a hair tie as she put her dark hair up into a messy bun. "Let's go already before we're late. I really don't want to miss the opening ceremonies."

Noah twirled his finger sarcastically. "Oh boy, can't miss the opening ceremonies…"

"Hush, Noah," Helia warned sternly but kept his eyes on the portal his wife was creating. Today would be interesting…

**Zenith:**

"Do you think the girls will like me?" Ethan asked, looking to his elder pink haired sister with a nervous tone.

Athena, the boy's older sister, didn't pull her eyes up from her laptop but answered. "Logically, at least one girl has to. So, even if you're not the most popular guy there, the likelihood of you finding a girlfriend is still relatively high. I'd even say you have a 63.3% chance."

Ethan reclined back in the chrome chair and rubbed his face in exasperation. "Can you stop with the logistics for just one minute? I know our parents make their living off of it, but having my sister be a normal teenage girl for five seconds shouldn't be so hard…"

"I'm simply giving you the data you requested," Athena snapped, "Sorry, if it's not rainbows and sunshine, but I'm going to sit and lie to you."

"Whatever…" Ethan grumbled and pulled out his phone. Techna and Timmy, the duo's parents, walked into the room. Both were dressed in their usual business attire but the normally professional expressions painted on their faces were replaced with excitement.

Techna embraced her daughter, the heels on her feet not a hindrance despite their length. "I can't believe it, my daughter is a senior and—"

"Our son," Timmy interjected proudly, "will be a freshman. You know, those four years at Red Fountain were probably some of the best of my life. I met your mother, fought some pretty crazy battles and—"

"We get it Dad," Ethan groaned, "Can we just go now?"

Timmy adjusted his tie. "Well…I guess it's best not to beat around the bush. Do you kids have everything?"

Athena put her laptop away and fished out a little pink capsule with her name engraved into it. "It's all right here. I figured I'd save my magic and just try out one of the new inventions our corporation came out with."

Ethan complained inwardly about his sister's perfectionist nature, but decided it would be best to ignore the ramblings of his family as he quietly slipped out from the room and up the winding chrome stairs to his bedroom. Ethan's room, a large rectangle normally filled with far too many video games and _Dragon Tamer's _merchandise, was nearly empty now save for the basic furniture splayed across the room. Everything else was already packed in a series of duffel bags and suitcases.

"I just hope this Red Fountain thing isn't a total bust," Ethan said to himself, grunting as he loaded himself down with his belongings. The teen almost fell over, but ground his teeth and trudged back from whence he came.

**Andros:**

The teal waves lapped at the young princess' feet wriggled in the sand, and the strands of light from the hazy sunset warmed her dark skin. Marina, the young princess, stared off into the distant with her lips set in a frown.

"It seems like forever since Dad died…I wonder what he'd think about my attending Alfea?" Marina smiled to herself and pulled at her chin length hair absentmindedly. Her mother was insistent that she complete her high school education at Alfea, and Marina was actually excited.

"You packed up, yet?" Aisha asked, surf board in hand and hair dripping from her recent swim. Marina glanced up and nodded. "You'll have a great time. My first day was pretty hectic, but I wouldn't have traded it for the world."

Marina watched as a few mermaids surfaced from the water, her eyes still remote. "…I'm really excited to go, but…I just wish Dad was here."

"I wish he was here too, Mar," Aisha smiled sadly, "but I know that he's so proud of you right now. You're going to show everyone what you're made of and make friendships that will last a lifetime."

"How do you know?" Marina questioned and ran a finger along the wet sand.

Aisha eased herself onto the sand and stroked her daughter's hair tenderly. "Because, you're an amazing girl, Marina. You have an incredible power and heart—just like your father. That's how I know."

A stray tear cascaded from her dark irises, but Marina wiped it away hastily as she smiled at her mother. "Thanks Mom…"

"This year will be a fresh start for you. No more snobby princesses who think their God's gift to the world…err…well not as many. And I know there are some great places to surf that you would just love."

"You'll come and visit sometime, right?" Marina asked softly.

Aisha lifted her daughter's chin. "Of course, and then you'll have to introduce me to all of your new friends."

"It's a deal!" Marina stuck out her hand. Aisha laughed and shook it.

**Harmonic Nebula:**

"DADDY!"

_THUD! _Riven muttered a series of curses as he gingerly brought his head out from underneath the hood of the newest vehicle he was working on.

"Yes, girls? What is it that you need? Daddy's busy right now."

Calliope, the older of the maroon haired twins, pouted childishly and played with one of her father's spare wrenches. "Daddy, don't you remember what day it is today?"

"Yeah," Piper added in a whine, "I can't believe you forgot. Mom remembered and she's been on tour for three months."

"Yeah, Riven. I can't believe you forgot." Musa's voice floated into the oil scented room; her lithe figure came next, clad in a simple, red oriental dress.

Riven scowled at his wife. "I've been working, sue me."

"Don't tempt me, honey," Musa grinned. She put an arm around each of their daughters, reminding the mechanic of how much his girls looked like Musa.

"So," Riven finally sighed, "what did I forget?"

"We're going to Alfea today, Daddy!" Piper blurted.

"We'll be sophomores since Mom didn't want us to attend before we found our powers, but now that we have…" Calliope paused as her hands glowed dark blue, "we're heading off to learn how to control them."

Riven's face slipped from annoyance to horror. His little girls…at Alfea…near Red Fountain. "Are you sure they really need to go to Alfea? Aren't there some great local school the girls could go to? Or you could teach them Musa! That would—"

"No Riven," Musa cut in softly, "the girls need to be at Alfea. They need to grow up a little and staying at home isn't going to help anything. Besides, Daphne will be there as the headmistress, so it's not like anything will happen to them."

"But—"

"Nothing. Girls?"

Piper and Calliope looked to their mother expectantly, answering in unison. "Yes?"

"Go get your things," Musa ordered, "we're going to Alfea."

The girls squealed with excitement and bounded off to their rooms. Musa placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Have a little faith in them, Riven."

**Alfea Courtyard:**

"How is it my fault that I'm the first in the family to sprout wings instead of a penchant for evil?" a blue haired girl muttered to herself bitterly as she dragged two large suitcases past the gossamer winged gates of Alfea and into the well groomed and well-populated courtyard. "I don't even know how to use these stupid powers, and I didn't even really want to come here either. I wish I could have faked being a witch just long enough to graduate from Cloud Tower, but no…Mom was hell bent on her eldest daughter carrying out the legacy of our ancestors that my stupid transformation just had to happen in front of the whole school."

The girl wished her blue hair wasn't in a pixie cut so she could pull on it angrily. Several incoming freshmen eyed her uneasily as she stalked past, but the neon haired girl gave them no notice.

The large pink towers loomed over her as she walked as though the very walls of the school were aware of her true identity. From a distance, she spotted the golden-haired headmistress.

'_Time to play the sympathy card…'_she thought, picking up her pace.

With her eyes only trained on the elegantly dressed headmistress, however, the girl was unaware of a certain flame haired female walking only a few feet ahead of her.

_**C**__R__**A**__S__**H**__!_

Both teens landed on the well-trimmed lawn, their bags dumping out all around them.

"Ouch, that's going to hurt in the morning," Arianna mumbled to herself as she rubbed her backside gingerly.

The blue haired girl's eyes widened in horror at the red head who had fallen and quickly lifted herself up to assist the other teen. "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going at all."

Arianna shook her head and allowed the girl to lift her up. "It's fine. I've had worse."

"Still…I'm really sorry…" She started picking up Arianna's things and securing them back in their respective suitcases.

"Don't be," Arianna said with a smile, "it was an accident, and I'm Arianna by the way. My friends call me Ari." Arianna then scooped up the blue haired girls things and put them away.

"Eisa," Eisa replied, mirroring Arianna's expression as she took her suitcases from Ari, "I'm a second year."

"Really, me too," Arianna's smile widened and she lifted her own bags off of the ground.

Eisa dropped her bags and clasped her hands together happily. "That's awesome, maybe we're even roommates?"

"Maybe," Arianna said deviously, "but I have a way to make certain that we are for sure."

"You do?" Eisa balked incredulously.

Ari jerked her thumb back at Daphne. "My aunt's the headmistress. I'm sure she'll at least let me room with who I want."

Eisa almost couldn't believe her luck, but followed her new friend over to the headmistress eagerly. Daphne's face lit up at the sight of her niece and embraced Arianna excitedly.

"You're finally here!" Daphne exclaimed, "I already saw Bridgette, but I wasn't sure if you ducked out or not."

"Tried," Arianna joked, "but my parents wouldn't buy it."

Daphne pouted at her niece's words. "Don't even joke Ari. This place is great and you're going to have a wonderful time."

"If you let Eisa and me room together, maybe I will" Arianna added before practically shoving Eisa forward. Eisa bowed her head shyly, no words departing from her lips.

"Eisa…?" Daphne checked her clipboard, "I don't see you on the list…"

Eisa sputtered helplessly. "I-I know I didn't a-apply, but I r-really need to be here. I just found out I'm a fairy even though my family are witches and—"

"You can stay," Daphne said, gently setting a hand on Eisa's shoulder. "and room with Ari. I'll just add your name to the roster."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Daphne stated simply.

Arianna nudged her new friend in the ribs and grinned. "See? I told you."

**WGWGWGWGWG**

**A/N: So, my first Winx story in over six years…this feels super weird, and I know that second generation stories are extremely over done, but I wanted to do one anyway. Each chapter will revolve around one of the characters and their individual struggle in the story, but everyone will unite to fight the main villain. The siblings, for the most part, will only make cameos but some will be more prominent in their roles depending on the character. **

**I did not purposefully write anything longer or shorter for certain characters. I just wrote until I felt that writing anything more would be dragging my feet.**

**I was pretty nit picky about names, so almost all of them relate to who the character is-the exception being Arianna whose name was simply picked because I've always loved that name and during my time on the 4kids forums, I always used that name for Bloom's daughter. So, just because her name means 'most holy one' does not make her the queen of Mary-Sues lol. **

**I'm sorry if there's not as much description as there should be in this chapter, but I hate describing the clothing and wall colors of each and every character and their rooms. I'd rather not put you all to sleep. **

**The next chapter will probably be Eisa's, and just so you know, this isn't my first story on this site. I have another account for a different fandom that I've been using for about six years.**

**Please review if you enjoy:)**


End file.
